nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Bradanska
Amanda Bradanska, (Codename: Psycho Witch), is the older sister of Deraj Ivan Bradanska the fox, (by one year), and a minor recurring antagonist in Jaredthefox92's continuity. She is a sorceress who comes from Deraj's family bloodline of gypsies, psychics, sorcerers, and surprisingly Wicca from his mother's side of the family. While she does care much about her dear brother Amanda is obsessed with keeping the Bradanska bloodline pure and therefore she seeks to rid her family of Grief's side of the family's bloodline and powers.She is often known to tap into the secrets of the black arts such as Voodoo, Shamanism, and other unspeakable black magics. Appearance "I don't wear pointy hats,nor do I fly on broom sticks and have black cat companions. In fact to be honest with you I despise felines."~Amanda speaking to her nephew Griefan. While Amanda is indeed a witch she is not ugly by any means. Her normal outwardly appearance appears that of a normal benign European fox. Her fur color appears to be that of Grief's, minus the red chest hair. Her eye color just the same. She is often known to wear the most arcane and perplexing of wardrobes and has a thing for dressing in a way that makes her stand out from the crowd. She prefers the colors of purple, light red, and dark blue. It should be noted that when she is in her full witch form her facial and body features say the same, yet her hair "flows" with evil power as if it were underwater constantly. Amanda's age appears to grown natural too as she appears 36. She is known however to wear a cape of flamboyant purple and light pink inlinging. Personality At first Amanda appears as a calm and cultured woman who is proud of her heritage. However, deep down inside she seems to harbor animosity for her brother's decision to mate with a woman with alien blood in her. Nevertheless Amanda is able to hide such contempt from her brother with her own inherited psychic powers, which are more mystical based than his. While she treats her nephew well enough she merely displays a facade of compassion for her niece and is waiting for the right moment to ensure Gicandice has a tragic accident. It is known that after the AMA/GUN war Amanda joined the terrorist organization, the Bad Egg Unit. Ever since she has been the mastermind against several attacks against the New Order. What's even more suprising is during the AMA/GUN/Egg war,(otherwise known as the Great Diminsional War), Amanda was actually a undercover agent working for either the AMA or even serving Dr.Eggman under his elite Bad Egg Unit as a sort of supernatual wiccian medicne woman of sorts and de-facto medic. Powers Amanda being a witch secretly posses an array of mystical powers. She is known to posses the ability to teleport over distances that are in her sight range, (it is unknown if she uses magic to do this or has the psychic ability to teleport like Jared the fox.) She also has the ability to conjure up magical constructs and cast hexes and spells on subjects. Finally Amanda has the ability to shapeshift. Her primary superform is to turn into a Dracowitch, in this form she gains all the advantages of a dragon like might and the ability to fly long distances. However instead of flame breath she has magic breath which can have various effects on onjects and people around her, such as animating forest trees to turn into treants under her control for one example. Special Abilities Voodoo Doll manipulation Amanda uses the ironic method of controling one's body, (note: Research Voodoo and you will find it is European and meant to combat witches) in order to pursue her goes, or just have fun as the crazy witch she is. While she abstains from harming or killing someone via her dolls she will use her voodoo knowledge and magic to mess with people or get them to fall in line with her goals. Skills Mana has became a very cultured woman by traveling all across Moebius, somewhat mirroring her younger brother Ivan. She has learned a variety of languages and dead languages, as well numerous spells and chants. She also has been known to ironically be quite fashionable and hip with the classy trends of several civilizations. Special Moves: Orb of Chance: This move is one that could either harm Amanda's victim or perhaps backfire and potentially benefit them. Amanda tosses the orb at her victim and if it hits her user rolls a six sided dice, (or uses an online dice roller). The number it lands on is the what the effect has on the victim.Here are the numbers and status effects: 1. Your character is shrunken to toy size. While this makes them physically weaker it also can benefit them by adding speed to the character. 2.Your character is frozen and gets an ice status effect. 3.Your character gets drowsy and falls into a deep sleep. 4.The spell backfires and your character regains health/stamina/and even mana. 5.Your character gets the jackpot, they grow giant sized (with the magic still allows them to retain all their clothing of course) giving them super strength and endurance for the duration. (Can be peppermint through the roleplay if it is a plot point.) 6.Your character is set on fire and suffers from burning. Beautiful Bolt Barrage: Amanda launches several mystical bolts made of magic contained and directed by her own genetically inherited psychic powers. She launches several bolts at random and then "guides" them as best she can unto a target, these bolts may also be "dumb" fired at her target and flung at them at random. (Note: This move is based off "doombolts" from the 40k universe. Amanda's are more shiny however and are not made by daemonic sorcery, but rather her Raj sorcery and is considered grey magic.) Weaknesses "What sorcery is this internet?"~ Amanda being confused how the world wide web works. While Amanda has many mystical and unexplainable powers she also has her fair share of weaknesses as well. One of the most prominent one is while she does posses limited psychic powers genetically from the Bradanska Bloodline she is only of moderate potential compared to her younger cousin Ivan. The use of various psychic powers can simply be overwhelming against her. Also Amanda is weak against machines and things created by technology. In fact her magic has limited effect against modern weaponry and devices. She has to find indirect ways to deal with these threats as non-living machines are immune to her spells. Finally Mana's magic doesn't seem to work very well when she literally, (and comically) runs out of Amanda. She can only cast so much before she has to wait to regain her stamina or she has to find a mystical potion to restore her Amanda. Relationships: (To be updated later.) Amanda the fox (Amanda Prime): Amanda (Bradanska) has a sort of apathetic relationship with her prime. Due to her prime being younger than this version, as well as abstaining from using her own genetically psychic abilities for witchcraft Amanda Bradanska considers her prime a non-threat and will merely tease and taunt her when they meet. rivia: *Amanda was based somewhat off of the Ducktale's villain Magica De Spell. *Amanda gets her name from one of Jaredthefox92's actual cousins. *Amanda loves Hazelnut but gets rather annoyed when she is asked if she likes Spagetti *Unlike the steryotype Amanda's lair is actually pretty neat and tidy for a witch. It is believe she has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder and one thing that really she takes pride in is how neat and tidy her lair is. *Sometimes Amanda will resort to spinning around and or striking a pose when casting a spell. This stems from the fact that one of her favorite hobbies besides witchcraft, cooking, and reading is dancing. *Amanda is the only known magical character in Jaredthefox92's Diminsional Wars continuity. Amanda's Vs Theme Song: Category:Characters Category:Jared's Characters Category:Sonic Fanon Category:Foxes Category:Moebians Category:Females Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Magic Users Category:Weaponless Category:Supporters